Can't Fool You Twice
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Sequel to Fool You Once. This is my version of the duel between Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi during Battle City. I still think Mako should have won! Slight Malik Ryou, ? Ryou.


[*] indicates where my own imagination takes over and again when my imagination ends (although I don't for a lot of parts, but I'm pretty sure you can tell the difference.). What they say is word for word in the dub series, except in my own little parts, so I don't take credit. I also add my intake on their thoughts, like sarcastic inner replies to what someone says, but I don't mark those. And I still think Yami Bakura has too much of a proper vocabulary for a tomb robber.  
  
This is WHAT I IMAGINE HAPPEHING in episodes 81, 82, 83 and 84. NO IT DID NOT REALLY HAPPEN AND I DON'T CARE WHAT REALLY HAPPENED BECAUSE IT'S BORING. UNDERSTAND?? If you're not totally obsessed with the show and don't know the episode by only the number, it's the duel between Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi where Bakura almost sacrifices Ryou but doesn't. If you haven't seen them, and didn't know that spoiler, oops.  
  
Extra things you need to know:  
  
Characters are out of character for the simple fact that I like them out of character.  
  
I didn't mark every time I added something. Though whenever Bakura and sometimes Malik make fun of anybody I probably added it. Any slash intentions I probably made bigger and anything Ryou says to Bakura I made up too.  
  
Also, I changed some of Ryou's. . .'Dialogue' (if you can even call it that) at the end. I left out the boring parts where the friendship crew worshiped their god - er, pharaoh and I'm not totally sure about the cards. . .  
  
I watch the dubbed, but I use 'Ryou' instead of 'Bakura' and 'Bakura' instead of 'the evil spirit of the Ring'. . .sometimes, 'Malik' instead of 'Marik', 'Rishid' instead of 'Odion', 'Osiris' instead of 'Slifer' and. . .you get the idea. You should know the differences by now. Also, when Bakura calls Yami 'Yami' or 'pharaoh', he's actually calling him 'Yugi' in the dubbed. I just thought he'd know it wasn't really Yugi, well wasn't JUST Yugi dueling him.  
  
Oh and um, Dark Magician Girl bashing ^_^  
  
Oh, and lastly, GreenFairy, piss off. (About Bakura being too mean, you just didn't give him a chance! He shows his true colours here. Besides, he's an evil tomb robber hell bent on gaining all the Millennium Items to rule the world. How mean is too mean for you?)  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
// Yami to Hikari // also Bakura to Malik  
  
/// Hikari to Yami /// also Malik to Bakura  
  
It's easy to figure out, I always explain who's speaking.  
  
_italics_  
  
- - -  
  
Can't Fool You Twice  
  
Fool me once, shame on you.  
  
Fool me twice, shame on me.  
  
- - -  
  
[*]  
  
"Did you have to send them to the Shadow Realm?"  
  
"Yes, I had to send them to the Shadow Realm." Bakura mimicked as the fiend rolled his eyes. "Why do you care anyway?" He looked at the mortal he was stuck walking beside. "Those three imbeciles tried to lock you in that cave on Duelist Kingdom." Bakura snapped at his light, "And after that experience I'm not sure that you're actually my reincarnation. I was a skilled tomb robber! And you triggered every trap in that damned hole!"  
  
Ryou blushed, remembering the fear that had shot through him when he'd found that skeleton, and he shuttered when he remembered the balloon boulder. He shook his head; "They were still human beings." He said softly to the spirit that moved beside him.  
  
"I'm not quite sure that Bonz could be counted as a human being." Bakura smirked, knowing that he was annoying his other, but he also knew that Ryou wouldn't say anything. A dark shadow loomed in front of him, catching his attention. "We're here." He muttered, stopping as Ryou did. The spirit turned to the boy, "Now act like that injury actually hurts so they don't suspect anything." He ordered and returned to the Ring.  
  
Sighing to himself, Ryou limped forward very happy that the drugs that he'd been given in the hospital were still having a wonderful numbing effect. He made his way into the arena and continued to limp forward until he could see his friends.  
  
Ryou heard Yugi gasp as he and Joey turned away from someone Ryou hadn't really seen. He stumbled slightly for the added effect of his injury. It was funny actually, his other didn't like him being weak and yet he'd ordered him to be.  
  
[*]  
  
"Hey! That's Ryou!" Yugi seemed surprised; the others had most likely informed him about what had happened.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Joey wondered.  
  
"Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed as the small boy ran over to him and met him half way. Joey, of course, followed like a dog after its master.  
  
"Nah! You should get back to the hospital!" Joey looked frightened and concerned. Ryou felt guilty. He may not have been overly close with any of them, but they'd always been nice to him. Now they were worried too, but at least his mind wasn't clouded in pain like it had once been. The hospital stay had at least given him some time to rest and of course those wonderful painkillers. But not only that, Bakura was actually taking most of the pain for him.  
  
Tea and Tristan ran up while Ryou spotted that boy standing in the background.  
  
// His name's Malik you idiot! You can't even remember the name of the person who gave you your first kiss? // The spirit mocked. Ryou decided to ignore him for the time being, but he couldn't ignore the memory of those warm lips over his - if only for a second. He had tried not to think about it though, seeing as how Bakura always got angry when Ryou would picture this. . .Malik's face.  
  
"Ryou, you should really be resting." Tea insisted, waking Ryou from his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah!" Yugi chimed in, "Grandpa told me you were in pretty bad condition! They let you out?"  
  
Ryou remembered Yugi's grandfather; "I'm fine." He murmured quietly, hoping they'd believe him and praying to whatever deity that hadn't already given up on him, that Yugi didn't ask about his grandfather.  
  
"Look Ryou," Tristan began, "I don't know how you found us here, but you'd better get back to that hospital." He spoke sternly, yet Ryou could hear the concern in his voice as well.  
  
"Wait!" Yugi suddenly yelled, spotting the disk on Ryou's left wrist, the same as his injured arm. "What are you doing wearing a Duel Disk?" He demanded, looking at the silver-haired boy suspiciously.  
  
// Making a fashion statement. // Bakura grunted. // Though it looks so much more stylish on me. //  
  
Ryou smiled at the spirit's humour. Bakura had his very rare moments. "How else could I win six locator cards and enter the finals?" Ryou blinked at the completely shocked and stunned faces of his 'friends'.  
  
/// I know _I_ didn't actually win them, but they seemed shocked by the fact I could get even one. /// Ryou sighed to himself, mentally deflating.  
  
// Apparently, they've seen you duel. //  
  
Ignoring the voice again, Ryou held up the cards, "Just look!" He glanced over at Malik while his friends were looking at the cards in his hand. His breath caught for a moment as he realized just how stunning Malik looked.  
  
// Oh yuck. // He heard the spirit mutter.  
  
/ Perfect. / Malik caught the other boy's gaze, / He's holding up his end of our bargain. The fool is dueling for me! /  
  
Bakura glanced through Ryou's eyes and he spotted Yugi studying him. Ryou noticed after Bakura gave him a mental shove. He smiled softly at the smaller boy, trying to give off an air of innocence.  
  
"Hey, rewind a second." Joey didn't look convinced though, "When did you join the tournament?"  
  
"Join?" Tristan snorted, "How'd you make it all the way to the finals?"  
  
"This is freaking me out!" Joey shook his head.  
  
Yugi was still studying him and it was making Ryou uneasy. He needed to make the boy stop. Luckily, a movement caught his eye, "Hey look." He looked passed the group, "It's the seventh finalist." Ryou noticed the tall burly man and he suddenly _wanted_ Bakura to take over.  
  
"This guy looks familiar." Joey narrowed his eyes, "And that's a mug you don't forget." Tea gasped as the man drew closer as Joey backed up, "That's the guy!"  
  
'The guy' proceeded passed the group and toward Seto Kaiba and his little brother. "State your name right now." Seto glared.  
  
"I am Malik." The man replied, unfazed by Seto's look.  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow in confusion. /// I thought the other was Malik. /// Surely he recalled the blonde haired one introducing himself as such. . .  
  
// He _is_ Malik! This guy is pretending to be Malik so the real Malik can pretend to be someone else. //  
  
/// A friend I suppose? Like me? /// There was a sadness within Ryou's thoughts that Bakura didn't like.  
  
Joey growled, "I'll kick your brain-washing keester!" The former bully threatened.  
  
'Malik' turned a glare on Joey, unimpressed, "You are no match for me fool." He said, his voice low and dangerous. It seemed to make Joey angrier, but luckily the blonde was smart enough to cool down a bit.  
  
Joey growled again, "The only reason I'm not tossing you out by your cape right now is so I can save my energy and take you down in the finals!" Amber glared, "Got that pal?"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes at the puppy, then turned to 'Malik'. "I could disqualify you right now, for hacking yourself into my tournament. But you have something I want. And before the finals are over, your Egyptian God card'll be mine!" He vowed.  
  
"It doesn't look like you have too many friends here, Tattoo Face." Mokuba snarled, brave since his big brother was near.  
  
[*]  
  
The Malik imposter glared as the real Malik clenched his fists; suddenly wishing he could use the Millennium Rod. / That stupid little brat has no idea of what that 'tattoo' means! / He seethed with anger. / How dare he! The moment I get that boy alone I'll kill him! /  
  
[*]  
  
Malik watched Rishid move away, snubbing the two brothers.  
  
"I think I scared him Yug." Joey whispered fearfully. Ryou raised a skeptical eyebrow as he was forced to listen to the hysterical laughter echoing inside his head.  
  
"Alright!" One of Kaiba's men, Rolan, spoke up; "Can I have your attention please. Seven out of eight of you are here, so now it's time to announce that although your locator cards led you here; this is not the site of the Battle City finals."  
  
"The actual tournament arena should be arriving any second now folks." Another man spoke up.  
  
"I'm lost." Joey mumbled.  
  
// Not surprising. // Bakura muttered to Ryou, making the lighter half mentally smile.  
  
"Where are the finals?" Yugi asked when suddenly the lights of the arena turned on and pointed upwards.  
  
"Look! Up there!" Joey looked up and everyone followed suit. "It's Kaiba's blimp!"  
  
"Dude!" Tristan gasped.  
  
"Wow!" Tea followed.  
  
"It's huge!" Mai's eyes widened.  
  
"Stand back, we'll all be boarding shortly." Rolan advised.  
  
"Kaiba Craft 3, You're cleared for landing." The second spoke into a handheld radio.  
  
"Ah man!" Joey was in awe.  
  
"So we're dueling in the sky?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You got it!" Piped Mokuba, "In fact, four thousand feet in the sky to be exact." He explained as the blimp landed.  
  
"You got. . .barf bags on board?" Joey asked nervously, "Just checking."  
  
Mokuba smiled, "Alright! Listen up! It's time to board Kaiba Craft 3 for the start of the Battle City Finals!" He announced.  
  
Stairs unfolded from the side of the blimp. "We'll depart as soon as the eighth duelist arrives." Rolan instructed. "Climb aboard and watch your step."  
  
[*]  
  
Malik followed Rishid, seeing as how nobody else was willing to actually get too close to the evil 'Malik'. / Oh, if only they knew. / He shook his head, chuckling to himself. Once he was inside he surveyed around. He heard arguing and looked back to find Rolan and the other guard trying to kick Tea, Joey's sister, Tristan and that boy with black hair off of the blimp. He noticed Ryou standing off to the side by himself, leaning against the wall and wincing in pain as he held his arm. Making a decision, Malik joined his 'friend'.  
  
"Hello Ryou." Malik smiled, causing Ryou to jump and straighten up, hiding the pain behind a mask. A very good mask, Malik noted. "Are you sure you shouldn't be in the hospital? I mean, I saw that wound when I tried to help you, it looked pretty deep." He continued, concern and sincerity flowing through his words. Ryou could easily tell they were fake.  
  
// Don't call him 'Malik'. // Bakura warned, // I remember him mentioning something about 'Namu'. They think that that other guy is him remember? And I won't stop him from punishing you for ruining his plan. //  
  
Ryou realized that he was speaking to 'Namu'. "No, I'm fine." He said softly as the others passed them, the other four finally having gotten passed.  
  
"If you insist." Namu shrugged innocently, "Well, we'd better go find a room." He suggested and waited until Ryou started to walk before walking right beside him.  
  
"Hey Namu! Ryou, in here!" Joey called out and both boys looked to see the others going into a large room.  
  
"That's okay Joey, I think Ryou needs to lie down. I'm going to help him find a room." Namu smiled and waved back. The two rounded a corner before Ryou finally wrenched out of Malik's space.  
  
"I'm fine! Now leave me alone!" The usually polite boy all but hissed as he continued to walk forward. Malik was evil, Ryou knew this and he knew he was going to get hurt.  
  
Malik growled as he sprinted to catch up, he grabbed Ryou's right arm and yanked him backward, easily slamming the smaller body against the wall and pinning him there. Ryou yelped as his injured arm hit the wall and then had Malik's weight pressing against it as the Egyptian leaned against him. Panting a little Ryou winced, glancing at Malik with one eye.  
  
"Listen to me." Malik hissed quietly, "You have no control in this situation. You are either under the spirit's control or my control, you have no control of your own." He growled.  
  
Ryou whimpered slightly, "I'm used to that." He muttered. "Please, I just want to be alone."  
  
"I do what I want." Malik mumbled as his eyes traced along Ryou's lips, he suddenly got the urge to kiss the boy. Never to be one to ignore his urges, Malik gave in and crushed his lips to Ryou's. The boy was stunned as Malik easily pried the soft lips apart and he couldn't help the whispered moan that the Egyptian's tongue drew forth.  
  
Malik was suddenly pushed hard and he fell back on his butt. He looked up quickly at the boy in anger, only to find that it was no longer Ryou standing in front of him, but Bakura.  
  
"Don't touch the boy like that again." Bakura growled gruffly. "He may not have any control, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you use him in your perverted games." He glared down at the Egyptian before turning and walking down the hall to find a room.  
  
Glaring at the retreating back, Malik got to his feet and went to find his own room. Once he found a room he was happy with he went inside and slammed the door closed with anger, not caring if anyone heard him. / That stupid spirit. / He thought to himself as he took off his boots and flopped down on the bed. Perverted games indeed! Malik may have been a lot of things, but one thing he was not was a pervert!  
  
// Are you so sure about that? // A voice hissed within his own mind.  
  
/// Of course. /// Malik snapped back, slightly surprised to hear that voice again. It had been so long since. . .  
  
// Then why do you want him? //  
  
/// I don't _want_ him. /// Malik ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around the room, it was plain with a bed, table with chairs and a small kitchen. Plain maybe, but definitely livable.  
  
// Then why the sudden attraction? //  
  
/// Why the sudden questions? /// Malik hissed as he sat up, having always been easily irritated by that voice.  
  
[*]  
  
"Hmm." He sighed, wondering why _he_ would want to talk to him now. Malik climbed off the bed and moved toward the window. He admitted that the view was impressive-if one liked the lights of a crowded city.  
  
/ My victory in the Battle City Finals is inevitable. / He crossed his arms and stared at his reflection in the window. / Since I've manipulated so many people, I can't lose. / He smirked and closed his eyes. / Yugi believes me to be on his side, while I secretly control the minds of his friends. And when the time is right, I will seize that control. Then there's Ryou. / He faltered slightly, but shook it off quickly. / Rather than waste my energy controlling his mind, I've fooled the spirit of the Millennium Ring into using Ryou to duel for me. /  
  
He smirked, / So before long, the three Egyptian God Cards, as well as the Millennium Puzzle will be mine. Only then can I obtain the boundless power of the Pharaoh himself. / Malik cackled freely, / And the best part is, I can't lose! With Rishid and Bakura dueling for me, and Yugi believing me to be his kind hearted friend Namu, victory will surely be mine! / He was suddenly interrupted as a screen came on and Rolan's face was projected.  
  
"Attention Duelists. The Battle City Finals are about to begin! Mr. Kaiba requests the presence of all finalists in the main hall."  
  
[*]  
  
"Good." Malik smirked. His plans were beginning to take action and soon the power of the Pharaoh would be his. Now, all he had to do was find out what Kaiba wanted, and hopefully at the same time, he'd find out why he suddenly had the unexplainable urge to see Ryou again.  
  
Upon opening the door Malik almost collided with a fuming Seto Kaiba as he passed passed. Wondering what had gotten the CEO's panties in a knot, Malik glanced down the hallway. Ah, now he understood.  
  
[*]  
  
"Hmm?" 'Namu' walked into the hallway, "Hello Joey."  
  
"Hey Namu." Joey smiled as he walked toward his new friend.  
  
"Before we begin, let me just say; let the best man win." He forced the words 'I mean me' to stay in his mind.  
  
"I will." Joey nodded, "And let me just say that I hope you're not too disappointed when I beat you Namu."  
  
Namu made a face, trying not to laugh, "Well, I admire your determination Joey. Let's go."  
  
"Yeah!" Joey grinned and ran passed, his friends following. [*] Ryou stopped in front of Malik, noticing the Egyptian's glare at Joey's back.  
  
"Idiot." Malik muttered at the blonde, then he shook his head and looked at Ryou. That urge within him grew stronger as he felt his hands ache to run through that soft looking hair. Shaking his head again, he motioned for Ryou to go first. They followed the gang to a large room with tables of food set out. Joey ran straight for the dessert as Malik and Ryou separated.  
  
[*]  
  
"I have to admit." Mai was saying to Yugi, though both Ryou and Malik could tell it was really the pharaoh. "The blimp is a nice touch and Kaiba spared no expense. But I'm ready to stop schmoozing and start dueling."  
  
Yami smirked, "Well, I wish you the best of luck in the finals Mai."  
  
"Who needs luck?" Mai winked confidently.  
  
[*]  
  
Bakura could have gagged at all the friendliness, but before he could stick his finger down his throat, he sensed a presence behind Ryou and since he couldn't see Malik, Rishid or that stupid Wheeler kid he decided it was time to take control. // My turn now Ryou. You probably won't get to see what happens. I don't want you to witness this. // The spirit mentally smirked and forced Ryou into his soul room.  
  
/// Please Bakura! /// Ryou pleaded helplessly, one last time. /// Why are you doing this? ///  
  
Bakura stared at his other, the light and innocent part of his soul. // Because it's my destiny. // The spirit replied before closing the door and putting a mental lock to keep it closed. With that, he took over the body just as someone collided into him. "Ah!" He cried, pretending to be startled, he turned around to see the puppy dog, holding a plate full of food. / Figures. / Bakura thought to himself.  
  
[*]  
  
"Sorry!" Joey grinned, "My bad."  
  
Bakura smiled sweetly, "That's quite alright." He kept his voice soft. He was used to pretending to be Ryou after all. "Everyone seems on edge." He said simply.  
  
"Yeah." Joey agreed, "Pre-final jitters." He blinked, "By the way, how'd you qualify so fast, anyway?"  
  
/ Ah, so the mutt isn't that stupid. / Bakura mentally smirked, "Well, I won all six locator cards at once." He replied, and Joey's shock didn't disappoint him.  
  
"Wha?" Joey reeled back, "No way Ryou! You won six cards in one duel? It can't be!"  
  
/ My other isn't that pathetic, mortal. / Bakura mentally seethed, he'd taught Ryou a few strategies and he'd surprisingly taught Bakura a few as well. He was no tomb robber, but he digressed. "It was simple." He shrugged, hiding his anger. "I battled Bonz and his gang of zombie duelists in the cemetery. When I defeated them using some ghosts of my own, I got them to give up all their locator cards."  
  
"But how?" Joey's eyes went wide.  
  
/ If only you knew, mortal. / Bakura chuckled mentally, "Well. . .let's just say I didn't give those fellows-" The thief tried not to cringe at the word, "-much choice." He smiled innocently.  
  
"You forced them?" Joey was now shocked and looking a little green.  
  
/ Threatened was more like it. / "Sort of." He shrugged and wished he could actually use the power of the Millennium Eye at that moment, if only to read Wheeler's thoughts. Innocent harmless Ryou Bakura _forcing_ someone to do something against their will? / A tragedy. / Bakura smirked.  
  
"Ah. . .see ya later." Joey quickly began to walk away.  
  
"Right." Bakura forced Ryou's voice to sound cheerful, "Cheerio and good luck in your first duel." He waited until Wheeler had started talking to his sister. / You'll need it you stupid fool. Blah! / Bakura couldn't help making a face, / Fellows? Cheerio? It's bad enough I'm stuck with the freaking accent! I have to use the lingo too? / He growled to himself.  
  
The lights suddenly went off before a small stage lit up and a machine appeared. Bakura spotted the Blue Eyes White Dragon heads and snorted to himself. / Kaiba and those damned dragons. /  
  
"Huh?" Joey began, "What's that thing?"  
  
"Finalists and Guests." Rolan began, "May I have your attention please. Now the first two duelists for Round One will be chosen by lottery." He explained.  
  
"What's the jackpot?" Mai remarked.  
  
"It's a guaranteed fairness each pair of opponents will be selected completely at random." Rolan continued, "You've all been assigned a number from one through eight. The selector will now choose the first two numbers. The second pair of numbers will not be drawn until a winner is declared from the first duel." He said firmly. "Thus you will not know your opponent's identity until just before you duel."  
  
Tristan turned to Duke; "I'm fighting the urge to yell out Bingo."  
  
"Go ahead. I'll laugh." Duke responded.  
  
Malik, who'd overheard, tried not to roll his eyes.  
  
"All eight balls are of equal size and weight." Rolan said, ignoring the two simpletons. "The selector produces results that are one hundred percent random. Does everyone remember his or her number?"  
  
Seto smirked, he was one.  
  
Joey nodded, remembering that he was two.  
  
// Three. // Yami told Yugi.  
  
/ Five. / Malik thought.  
  
/ Six. / Bakura smirked.  
  
'Malik' ended up being seven.  
  
"We shall now begin selecting the first two duelists for the Finals Round One." Rolan explained, "I'll engage the machine. Random Select!" He gave a signal and all the balls began to move. "Remember," Rolan began, "If your number is chosen you'll be participating in the first duel of the Battle City Finals." A ball bounded down one of the Blue Eye's throats. "And the first duelist is. . .number six! Ryou Bakura!"  
  
Bakura blinked, / I get to start eliminating the pests in the first round? Excellent. / "Me?" He acted surprised. "I duel first?"  
  
"You sure you're alright man?" Tristan asked, causing Bakura to laugh.  
  
"Yeah Ryou, you should really be in bed resting. You just got out of the hospital, remember?" Tea began.  
  
/ You'd like to see my other in bed and I bet you'd love to play nurse. / Bakura mentally snorted at the kindness, and shuddered at the mental image.  
  
"You shouldn't even be walking let alone dueling." Tristan practically snapped.  
  
"Oh don't worry!" 'Ryou' rubbed the back of his head sheepishly; "I'm fine! Being the first duelist chosen took me by surprise." / And what a wonderful surprise at that. /  
  
Rolan continued, "Stand by while we choose the next duelist. Please note that the selection process is final. When the second duelist is chosen, both participants must proceed directly to the arena." The Blue Eyes swallowed another ball. "Ryou's opponent in the first duel is. . .duelist number three! Yugi Motou!"  
  
/ The Pharaoh? In the first duel of the finals? Ooh, this sounds like fun. / Bakura smirked, / For me anyway. /  
  
"The first duel of the Battle City Finals will begin immediately in the Stratos Dueling Arena." Rolan announced.  
  
"I guess I'm battling Yugi." Bakura turned to the pharaoh. "This should be fun."  
  
"This duel will be played in accordance of Battle City Rules and Regulations." Rolan stated, "The loser will relinquish his rarest card to the winner, as well as be expelled from the finals. The winner will advance to Round Two."  
  
/ When the pharaoh loses he'll hand his Egyptian God Card to the duelist they think is Ryou. Soon after, it will be mine. / Malik glanced at the thief in Ryou's position. Was he the only one that could actually tell the difference between the two?  
  
/ Victory will bring me one step closer in obtaining all seven Millennium Items. / Bakura smirked, then mentally growled as he spotted Malik eyeing him. / Touch my light and you'll regret ever crossing paths with me! /  
  
"The Battle City Finals are about to begin!" Rolan declared, "The arena is located in the upper deck." He pointed up and everyone looked.  
  
/ Ooh, a ceiling. / Bakura deadpanned to himself, forgetting that Ryou could no longer hear him.  
  
"How many decks are on this thing?" Joey muttered.  
  
/ More than you can probably count. / Bakura amused himself, / Five is such a high number after all. /  
  
"Duelists six and three, follow me, those not dueling are welcome to observe. Take the central elevator to the Stratos Level." Rolan directed.  
  
Bakura followed Yami into the elevator after Rolan. He made sure to keep his distance and quietly went over his strategy while he sensed Yami glaring at his back. [*] / Just wait Pharaoh. / He promised. / But now, I have something else to do. / He closed his eyes and opened them again, finding himself within his own domain. He opened a large black steel door and crossed a short hallway, undoing the mental lock on his other's soul room. Once the door was open, Bakura stepped in.  
  
"Is it over yet?" Ryou's voice whispered from a corner of the room. Having no sense of time within the small room, he didn't know how long he'd been there. Bakura looked toward the other, ignoring the library like room around him until he could look upon the other boy.  
  
"No." Bakura grunted, "I was chosen to duel the pharaoh first. We're just heading into the duel now." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.  
  
Ryou blinked curiously as he looked up at his other. He hated what the spirit was doing to his friends, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. "If you win, what will happen?" He asked softly.  
  
"This duel, or the tournament?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Both."  
  
"_When_ I win the duel that stupid king will be lost in the Shadow Realm. When I win the tournament Malik will get his god cards and I will get the Millennium Rod, Millennium Tauk and the Millennium Puzzle." He explained, noticing a new book appear on a shelf to his right as Ryou stored the information he'd just received.  
  
"And the others? What will happen to them?" The boy asked quietly and Bakura had to fight against the urge to roll his eyes. Did this kid ever worry about himself?  
  
"They will most likely be killed or sacrificed, whichever comes first." Bakura smirked, "Do you want to know what will be come of you Ryou?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"No." Ryou looked away, "I don't need to know." He shook his head, but he couldn't fool his spirit. Bakura could feel the curiosity, but it was heavily shrouded in fear and confusion.  
  
Smirking, the spirit uncrossed his arms and headed back toward the door, "You will be spared." He said, facing away from the boy, but he knew he was being stared at in surprise. "I've spent a lot of time and energy protecting you so I'd have a body and a way to move about in this world, I'm not about to have all that wasted by having you killed as soon as I am granted power." He stated, "When I said it was my destiny, I meant it was ours." And with that, he left the room, placing the lock back on the door and entering the body just in time for the elevator to stop.  
  
[*]  
  
Rolan stepped off, motioning with his hand to the arena, "I welcome you to the Stratos Dueling Arena." He said as Bakura stepped out first, Yami close behind him. Bakura went to the red panel, farthest away from the elevator, "Duelists, take your marks. Elevate the playing field!" The field began to rise as everyone gathered below.  
  
Bakura noticed Kaiba stepping onto the field. "Alright, I'll make this speech quick so we can begin this duel. Kaiba Craft 3 is now cruising at an altitude of 4000 feet. The strong winds and cold air will test your strength and stamina. If you can't take it, you don't belong here." Kaiba glared at both duelists, before stepping off the platform.  
  
"Are you prepared to lose it all?" Bakura asked, still masking his voice.  
  
"I won't lose!" Yami vowed, "Before we begin this duel, why don't you tell me who you really are and stop this charade."  
  
Bakura only smirked, taking complete control over the body, but not saying a word. / So the all mighty pharaoh did suspect. /  
  
"Alright, have it your way then, but I think I _know_ who you are." Yami's eyes narrowed as he noticed something from Ryou's shirt. It was the Millennium Ring! "It is you! The spirit of the Millennium Ring!"  
  
Bakura only rolled his eyes, / If it weren't Ryou, who else would it be? /  
  
"Hey! Look at Ryou." Tea pointed out.  
  
"Ah man, he's wearing that Millennium Ring again." Joey sighed.  
  
"That can't be." Tristan insisted, "I got rid of it at Duelist Kingdom. I tossed that thing into the deepest part of the woods, miles from anywhere." He recalled, "I don't know how Ryou got it back, but I know it's not a good thing."  
  
Malik lowered his head as he tried not to laugh. / Time to act innocent. /  
  
// Like that's even possible for you. //  
  
/// I thought I told you to shut up. ///  
  
// You did, but I don't exactly take orders from you. //  
  
/// You know, I wish you came with a mute button. ///  
  
Growling mentally, Namu looked at Tristan in confusion, "So why all the fuss?" He asked, gaining everyone's attention. "What's around Ryou's neck?"  
  
"Namu. . ." Tea began, "It's kinda hard to explain, but that's not really Ryou." She shrugged as 'Namu' tilted his head, just more confused.  
  
"Ya lost me." Mai also looked confused.  
  
"Ya see," Joey grinned, finally understanding something that other people didn't. "Yugi and Ryou both have these real old objects that have magic powers. Yugi's item is good, but Ryou's item is bad."  
  
"'Cause an evil spirit lives inside it." Tea shrugged easily.  
  
Malik snorted mentally. /// I know how that feels. /// He glared.  
  
// Hush. I am but a part of you, remember? //  
  
/// Don't remind me. I was trying to forget. // He mentally rolled his eyes.  
  
"So you're telling me that there's an evil spirit up there dueling Yugi?" Namu raised an eyebrow, "That's hard to believe."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first either." Tea confessed.  
  
// But that's because you're a simpleton. //  
  
/// Could you shut up already?! ///  
  
// Let me think about it. . .no! //  
  
/// Mute button! Mute button! ///  
  
// Oh yeah, and people think I'm insane. //  
  
"I just hope he doesn't drag Yug' to the Shadow Realm again. That's not a place you want to be." Joey shuddered at the thought and Tristan and Tea quickly agreed.  
  
Malik smirked, / You fools! You have no idea that I'm really Malik and that the evil spirit up there is working for me! /  
  
// Me, me, me. Do you always have to talk about you? //  
  
/// Shut up! ///  
  
// Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch. //  
  
"Well then," The voice got the observer's attention and they all looked to find 'Ryou' smirking calmly. "Now that the introductions are over and done with, why don't we begin this duel?" He suggested.  
  
"First tell me why you've entered the Battle City Finals and what it is you hope to gain! Is it about the Millennium Items?" Yami demanded.  
  
Bakura snorted. / Once a loudmouth pharaoh, always a loudmouth pharaoh. / "Huh. Perhaps." Bakura growled. / How amusing. He knows I desire the seven Millennium Items. But he has no idea how I intend to obtain them. First I'll win his Egyptian God card and deliver it to Malik in exchange for the Millennium Rod. Then seizing Yugi's puzzle with be a simple task. / He chuckled darkly.  
  
The pharaoh's glare intensified.  
  
"Yami," Bakura grinned, "Perhaps there is something else that I'm planning to take away from you. Besides your Millennium Puzzle."  
  
He watched the pharaoh's eyes widen. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.  
  
"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" The tomb robber smirked, "There is so much about this tournament that you are unaware of. So many secrets being kept from you. For instance, how do you know that I am working alone? And are you sure that one of the people you believe to be your friend isn't your greatest enemy?"  
  
"I don't believe you!" Yami shouted, "Lies are a part of your game. But they won't help you in this duel." He glared at the white-haired fiend.  
  
/// Listen to me you fool. /// Malik's voice echoed angrily through Bakura's mind. /// You're giving him too much information. If you want the items, you're going to play this by my rules. Unless of course you want me to take over your mind and duel him myself. ///  
  
Bakura glared toward the innocently standing 'Namu'. // If you could have defeated him on your own, you would have done it by now Malik. // Bakura countered furiously, he didn't like the idea of someone else taking over his mind. It was bad enough he had to share a body. // I'll take my chances. //  
  
"And now, the first duel of the Battle City Finals will begin!" Rolan raised his hands to signal the start of the duel. "It's time to duel!"  
  
The Life Points of each duelist quickly clicked to read 4000.  
  
"Smoke this evil spirit Yug!" Tristan called.  
  
"Come on Yugi!" Tea yelled, "We're will you!"  
  
"Just know," Yami glared, "Whatever it is you desire, you will fail!"  
  
"Not quite." Bakura grinned darkly, "It is you who shall lose. Everything you have!" He laughed, "Yami, I can assure you that the first duel of the finals will also be your last." The tomb robber drew a card from his deck. "I shall begin with this." He placed the same card in one of the Dueling Disk slots. A large rectangle glowed in front of the fiend and a monster appeared. "The Portrait Secret in attack mode!"  
  
At first the monster with 1200 attack points and 1500 defense points looked like a regular painting of a fat bald man. But all too suddenly a hideous green creature's head replaced that of the man's.  
  
"That'll do for now." Bakura ended his turn. He knew the pharaoh was thinking of what a stupid move it was, being a weak monster. / Come on Pharaoh. Fall into my trap. /  
  
"I don't get it." Mai raised an eyebrow, "That monster's no challenge at all."  
  
"Dismantle that possessed picture frame!" Joey shouted to his best friend.  
  
"Is that really all you've got?" Yami asked, "Then now I will summon Gazelle the King of Mystical Beasts!" The card was played and the horned beast appeared, "Attack his monster!" With two slashes the 1500 point attack destroyed the picture, taking Bakura's Life Points to 3700. "Now I'll place one card face down." Yami smirked confidentially, "Why don't you try again."  
  
/ Cocky bastard! / Bakura glared, "Fine! Now I shall place the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in attack mode!" The monster, a figure in a bed appeared above Bakura. Suddenly a skull warrior sprung out, startling the observers.  
  
"Naa! That's foul!" Joey backed up toward Serenity.  
  
"Attack my monster if you dare!" Bakura growled, glancing at the 1300 attack and 1800 defensive monster.  
  
"Your ghost is no match for my Gazelle and with no traps or magic cards you can't stop my attack!" Yami hesitated; knowing that the other spirit wanted that ghost destroyed.  
  
/ Come on Pharaoh, take my bait. / Bakura taunted silently.  
  
"It's time to extinguish your ghost!" Yami declared, "Leaving your Life Points wide open!" He drew another card, "And I'll do it with this."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Bakura snapped impatiently.  
  
"Nothing! I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" The fat winged machine appeared, "Attack his ghost!" The 1500 point attack overwhelmed the 1300. "Now King of Mystical Beasts! Attack his Life Points!"  
  
The large horned beast came at the spirit, slashing his body directly with its claws. Bakura stepped back in pain he refused to show as his Life Points dropped to 2000.  
  
"Come on!" Duke cheered. "Crush this guy Yugi!"  
  
"He's not even fighting back." Tristan realized, shaking his head.  
  
"Yugi's wiped out half his Life Points and the duel just started." Tea's eyes were wide.  
  
Malik seethed, / What's he doing? I want that Egyptian God card! /  
  
"Alright Yami, perhaps I've made things too easy for you." Bakura pulled a card with the letter 'D' printed on it. "Now anymore."  
  
"That's what you think." Yami's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Let's see what you've got." He challenged.  
  
"As you wish." The thief accepted and played another card, "I summon the Headless Knight in attack mode." The card glowed, then disappeared.  
  
After a slight hesitation, "I'm afraid I don't see your monster." The pharaoh sounded amused.  
  
"Perhaps that's because he's a spirit. He hides in the shadows until the time is right." Slowly a creature appeared before Bakura, an armored knight holding its head at its side.  
  
"This spirit may be stronger than your last two monsters, but it's still weaker than mine!" Yami stated.  
  
"Then why don't you attack it?" Bakura taunted, a sly grin crossing his lips.  
  
"Take this!" Yami pulled another card from his deck. "Gamma the Magnet Warrior attack!" The warrior easily destroyed the Headless Knight. "Now Gazelle attack his Life Points directly!" Again the monster slashed across Bakura's already weakened body, causing him to inwardly scream and bringing his Life Points to 450. "Now you've lost most of your Life Points."  
  
"Something strange is going on in this duel." Tea spoke up softly. For all his talk of victory, Ryou's spirit certainly wasn't backing up his threats. Something just wasn't adding up.  
  
"Yeah," Joey agreed, "This seems too easy."  
  
"Or Yugi's fighting the worlds worst duelist." Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Well, either way, Yugi's going to win this thing in his next turn." Mai promised, though she wondered what the white-haired spirit was thinking.  
  
"Time to make your final move!" Yami shouted at the other.  
  
The wind suddenly blew up, blowing passed everyone. It almost covered up the spirit's evil laughter. "Alright then." Bakura couldn't help but grin with evil excitement. The Millennium Ring began to glow brightly; "It's time. You've done exactly what I've wanted you to do! Now your destruction begins!" Bakura drew another card; "It's over."  
  
"Over?" Joey sounded doubtful. "Yeah, for him. Yugi's got this clown set up like a balloon on a dart board."  
  
"It's a bluff. It has to be." Mai agreed, but wasn't too sure. "He's got no monster's left and he's already down to 500 Life Points.  
  
"I hold a card in my hand with dark powers beyond your wildest imagination." Bakura explained, "But first, before I could play this all powerful card, I needed a bit of assistance, thanks for helping me destroy you. Three of my monsters needed to be destroyed before I could bring forth my dark destructor." Bakura pulled a card from his hand. "You made that possible. Now I summon the beast that will cause your demise." He played the card, "Dark Necrofear. You have no idea what you are about to experience." A pink glow flew around the playing field and finally took shape in front of Bakura.  
  
"I knew you were planning something!" Yami growled, stating the obvious.  
  
/ But you're too late to stop it Pharaoh! / "It doesn't matter." Bakura grinned wickedly, "You still fell into my trap and now you're about to pay the ultimate price!" He cackled, "This is it! You're finished Yami!"  
  
"What is it?" Tristan gasped, eyes wide as he took in the sight of the monster. "That monster's creeping me out."  
  
"Me too Tristan." Joey raised an eyebrow, "And if he was willing to lose all those Life Points to bring it out, it _must_ be powerful."  
  
"Dark Necrofear is one of the most destructive cards in my deck." Bakura explained proudly, "You'll never stop it."  
  
"I know a card in Yugi's deck that can." Seto stated, "His Egyptian God card, the mighty Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris. It all depends whether or not Yugi has the courage to use it."  
  
/ I don't care what you think you know you idiot. / Bakura rolled his eyes, "Stare into the face of defeat. Not only is my monster strong, possessing more attack points then either of your monsters, but it also possesses a dark magic hidden within, waiting to activate and destroy you!"  
  
"Your monster may be powerful, but it's not unbeatable!" Yami growled.  
  
"I'm not ready to attack yet." Bakura placed two cards face down on the field. "So I will end my turn." The tomb robber enjoyed the look of confusion that passed across the pharaoh's face. He smirked with satisfaction, / Yes, why didn't I attack? / "Make your move!"  
  
"When I'm ready!" Yami hissed back, "You were foolish enough not to attack me when you had the chance. Now you shall pay the price as I draw this!" He pulled a card from his deck. "I sacrifice Gazelle the King of Mystical Beasts in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
/ With females as whorish as that, it's no wonder Ryou prefers males. / Bakura smirked, "Fool, I'm afraid your magical fairy is too weak to destroy my monster." He laughed, making the Dark Magician Girl pout.  
  
"That's true, but apparently you've forgotten about my face down card, looks like you're the fool." Yami stated.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened, / Damn it! I _did_ forget! /  
  
"Behold my Magic Formula card!" The magic card revealed itself.  
  
"No!" Bakura growled in annoyance.  
  
"Yes." Yami smirked, "Magic Formula raises the Dark Magician Girl's attack by 500 points!" The Dark Magician Girl began to read the book.  
  
/ The stupid blonde bimbo can read? / Bakura seethed. / How can she see beyond those tits? /  
  
"Making her more powerful than your Necrofear!" Yami continued.  
  
"Yeah!" Joey cheered, "Thata' boy! Put that creep six feet under!"  
  
"And now attack his Necrofear with Dark Burning Attack!" Yami ordered and the Dark Magician Girl listened faithfully, attacking Dark Necrofear, taking Bakura's Life Points to 150.  
  
Bakura chuckled darkly. "Thanks. Once again you've done exactly what I wanted, Yami." The pharaoh looked shocked; "Don't you realize that I've manipulated every move you've made so far? Including destroying Dark Necrofear." The fiend held up a card and slid it into a special card slot on his dueling disk. "So I can play this!" The card appeared.  
  
Yami gasped as a black shadow began to grow behind the other spirit. "What's going on?"  
  
"Watch as the entire playing field is engulfed in a shroud of dark magic known as Dark Sanctuary!" Bakura laughed as everyone looked around. "Look around you! There's no escaping the magic of Dark Sanctuary. Well done, everything had to go just right for this to work and you played your part perfectly!" / Not that I gave you much of a choice. /  
  
"Now what?" Yami asked.  
  
"Just wait. You have no idea what you just helped me unleash." Bakura promised, "Prepare to experience an evil like you've never seen before!" He laughed, "Yami, you fool! You've helped me release the power of Dark Sanctuary! And now the field is covered with a magic so terrifying it will keep you in a constant state of fear and eventually destroy you."  
  
"It is you who should be afraid!" The pharaoh snapped, "You have no monsters left and you're down to your last 150 Life Points!"  
  
"That's true." Bakura admitted thoughtfully, "However, the Evil Ghost of Dark Sanctuary is now protecting me." He watched the floating ghoul move around and finally stop in front of Gamma the Magnate Warrior. He smirked, knowing that the pharaoh could not see it. "Which will change my fortune dramatically."  
  
"Your ghosts don't frighten me." The pharaoh stated calmly.  
  
/ Oh, they should. / Bakura smirked, "Hn."  
  
"Without a single monster to defend your life points I will win this duel and remove you from the Battle City Finals in one attack." Yami spoke bravely.  
  
"You're more foolish than I thought." Bakura shook his head. "Dark Sanctuary provides me power beyond your understanding, but if you're so confident then go ahead and attack me." He shrugged, holding his arms open to receive an attack.  
  
"Gamma the Magnate Warrior, attack his Life Points directly!" Yami ordered as Bakura smirked.  
  
The warrior flew toward the fiend but the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary split from him, heading toward the pharaoh. "Evil Ghost! Counter attack!" Bakura all but grinned as the ghost slammed into the pharaoh.  
  
Yami looked confused, "What's going on? My monster's attack didn't work and I was attacked instead!"  
  
/ So good at pointing out the obvious. / Bakura rolled his eyes and laughed, "Very observant Yami, your monster is possessed by my evil Ghost of Dark Sanctuary." / Maybe you'll listen to me next time. /  
  
"It's possessed?" He seemed surprised.  
  
"Yes, and that is how I was able to turn your own monster against you." Bakura chuckled.  
  
"And have you possessed all of them?" Yami wondered, trying to find a loophole.  
  
"You'll just have to figure that out for yourself, if you have the nerve to try and attack me again." Bakura glared intensely, "And of course possession is only one of my card's powers." He hinted, happy to see the fear implanted within the pharaoh's eyes. "But you'll find out what else Dark Sanctuary is capable of soon enough." He promised, "In the mean time we will deal with the situation at hand."  
  
"Go on." Yami growled in annoyance.  
  
"I will." The thief promised, "Since you made the mistake of attacking me with a monster that was possessed, half of your monster's attack points come out of your Life Points!"  
  
Yami blinked in surprise as his Life Points dropped to 2350.  
  
"And then, just to make sure they don't go to waste, the Life Points you lost will simply be added to mine!" Bakura laughed giddily as his Life Points turned to 900. He was finally going to defeat the pharaoh!  
  
"Your Life Points are still minimal! They'll be gone soon." Yami vowed.  
  
Bakura looked at him smugly. "We'll just see about that Pharaoh. You have no idea of the terror that lures in my deck! Let's see what's next. Are you ready?" He drew another card; "I play Ouija Board! You're finished!" The 'D' magic card appeared before Bakura.  
  
"Ouija Board? What does it do?" Yami sounded panicked, music to Bakura's ears.  
  
"You're about to find out." Bakura spoke as the card rose above them. It disappeared in a dark mist, but from that mist came a blue board with numbers, letters and words printed on it. The words 'yes' and 'no' didn't bother Yami much, but the word down at the bottom did: 'goodbye'.  
  
"That's weird. All that fuss for a board game?" Joey was utterly perplexed.  
  
"I saw one of those things once, at a haunted fun house." Duke recalled.  
  
Joey's eyes widened, "You mean there's gonna be more ghosts?"  
  
"Hold on Joey." Serenity looked back at the duel, "Isn't this all just a game?"  
  
Tea swallowed, "Well guys, let's hope so." She looked at Bakura.  
  
"I'll ask you again," The pharaoh sounded annoyed, "What does this card do?" But he got no reply, "Answer me!" He commanded, causing the fiend to chuckle.  
  
"It's quite simple. My Ouija Board gives me the ability to communicate with lost souls of the Shadow Realm. Using the letters on this board they shall spell out a message for you. So Yami, it's time for you to receive the first letter of your message. And that letter is.D." A flaming 'D' appeared.  
  
"What is the Ouija Board going to spell out?" The pharaoh looked in awe.  
  
/ Scared my king? / Bakura was thrilled. "You'll see. Each turn the Ouija Board will reveal one letter and then after five turns pass and all five letters are revealed, this duel will end and you'll lose absolutely everything Pharaoh!" The fiend laughed hysterically.  
  
"Your Ouija Board doesn't frighten me!" Yami exclaimed, "I'll defeat you well before its message is spelt out in four more turns. After all, it's my destiny to win!"  
  
Bakura snorted, / Pharaoh, don't you know that evil can smell fear? I can see you quivering, and you can change destiny. /  
  
"Come on Yugi!" Tea cheered.  
  
"Show this creepazoid whose boss!" Joey snarled.  
  
"This looks bad." Mokuba turned to his brother, but Kaiba remained silent.  
  
/ Before long the pharaoh will be finished for good. / Malik thought, but was interrupted by a snort.  
  
// That fool is going to mess up. //  
  
/// Why do you say that? /// Malik was genuinely curious, it was rare that the other voice spoke so often in such a short period of time.  
  
// He has a weakness. //  
  
Malik only rolled his eyes. /// And that would be? ///  
  
// His pretty host. //  
  
/// That brat? Who would fall for him? ///  
  
// You did. . . //  
  
"Pharaoh, with my evil ghost possessing your monsters, and my Ouija Board on the playing field, you're done." Bakura glared, "Only four more turns and victory is mine." He picked a card from his hand. "Now I play the Dark Door. With this magic card on the field you can only attack once per turn." He chuckled as Yami gasped in anger. "Your chances of defeating me have just decreased and next I'll play Earth Bound Spirit."  
  
A monster stuck within the 'ground' appeared, "But it won't be for long. In order to keep my Dark Sanctuary card in play; I need to sacrifice a monster each turn. So be gone!" The monster vanished.  
  
"Time for me to put an end to this." Yami drew a card.  
  
There was a long pause as Yami considered his options.  
  
[*]  
  
Meanwhile, Malik had turned away from the duel to the own battle going on in his mind. He seethed at his other. /// I have not fallen for that little brat! ///  
  
// Oh no? Then why do you get so defensive? Why do you always feel the need to touch him? Even I admit he's pretty. . .though he'd look much better covered in his own blood. . . //  
  
It was a taunt, Malik knew it, but his 'voice' was faster than his mind, /// Don't you dare think about hurting him! ///  
  
There was a dark laughter, // And now you're protecting him? I'm finding it hard to believe that you don't care. Prove it to me. //  
  
"Well then?" Bakura spoke, "You seem to have trouble making up your mind, Pharaoh. Perhaps you should surrender now." He suggested smoothly.  
  
"Never!" Yami played his card, "I summon Kuriboh in defense mode!" The ball of fuzz appeared. "Now my Dark Magician Girl, attack his Life Points directly!" Yami ordered, missing Bakura's laughter.  
  
"Dark Ghost! Counter attack!" Bakura commanded and the ghost attacked Yami.  
  
'What's going on?" Yami panted as he looked at his Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"She was possessed. With each turn I can choose a different monster for my spirit to possess. And now you lose even more of your Life Points." Bakura grinned as Yami's points fell to 2000 and his raised to 2150. "But fortunately they get added to my own. My Dark Sanctuary is full of surprises and since your turn is over you know what's about to happen."  
  
Yami glared, "What? Tell me!"  
  
"Ouija Board gets another letter!" Bakura announced and an 'E' appeared. "And the second letter is 'E'."  
  
"Only three letters left!" Yami realized, but then, "Wait!"  
  
"Yes?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Our duel disks only have five slots, which means only five magic cards can be in play at once, and each of your letters is one magic card. So as long as your Dark Door is in play, you can't spell out your entire word." Yami smirked triumphantly.  
  
Bakura only chuckled, "Very observant Pharaoh, however, even with my Dark Door magic card on the playing field, I can still play all five letters of the Ouija Board and finish you off." He explained proudly.  
  
"You mean your Dark Sanctuary card allows you to play extra magic cards and possess my monsters with an evil ghost?" Yami seemed outraged.  
  
"Yes, and that is what makes me unstoppable." Bakura growled, "Pharaoh, your hope of winning is over. In just three short turns you will be finished! Say goodbye to the finals!"  
  
"Oh no! He'd better think of something quick!" Duke gasped.  
  
"If Yugi could just figure out which one of his monsters is possessed by Dark Sanctuary then he could launch an attack." Mai told Tea, "I still think he has a chance to win this duel, but he can't keep losing Life Points."  
  
"As long as the magic of Dark Sanctuary surrounds us, I'm in control." Bakura drew a card. / And I'll need to sacrifice this monster in order to keep it that way. / He looked at the card. "I summon Sangen!" A three-eyed fuzz ball appeared. "And now I'll sacrifice it to maintain the power of Dark Sanctuary." The monster disappeared with a painful cry. "Sangen's special effect allows me to draw one more card after its been sent to the grave." The tomb robber drew another card, "Now, let's see what you can do. Not much, I'm sure." He smiled smugly.  
  
"You're wrong." Yami snarled, "I draw!" He drew another card.  
  
/ It's time to possess Yami's next monster. But which one should my ghost hide within? / He watched the ghost leave the Dark Magician Girl's Body. / Yes! He'd never suspect that I'd choose Dark Magician Girl twice in a row! It's the perfect plan! / The spirit disappeared within the magician once again.  
  
There was another long pause as Yami decided his move.  
  
"Proceed with your attack Pharaoh." Bakura teased, "But choose wisely, for one of your monsters is possessed by the Evil Ghost of Dark Sanctuary."  
  
"I summon Big Shield Gardna!" Yami announced and the defensive warrior appeared, "In defense mode!"  
  
"That was pointless!" Bakura rolled his eyes, "Nothing can protect your Life Points from the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary!"  
  
"Gamma the Magnate Warrior attack now!" Yami growled out.  
  
/ Yami didn't choose the possessed monster. / Bakura's eyes widened in excitement, / But no matter, I have a card to change all that. / "You triggered my trap card! Dark Spirit of the Silent!" The card revealed itself. "This card instantly stops your Magnate Warrior from attacking me. Did you honestly believe I'd let you attack my Life Points directly, Pharaoh?"  
  
The new monster flew straight to Gamma.  
  
"Never! And there's more!" Bakura continued, "Once my trap card stops your warrior it will force Dark Magician Girl to attack."  
  
"No!" Yami realized the plan, "If my Dark Magician Girl is the monster that's possessed and she attacks you, then I'll lose more Life Points!"  
  
"Correct." Bakura smirked, "And I'm afraid she is, so say goodbye to 1250 Life Points!" The ghost attacked Yami again, taking his Life Points to 750. "Looks like you get weaker." Bakura grinned sadistically, "And my Life Points grow higher and higher!" He beamed now at 3400 Life Points. "I'm afraid this duel is almost over. Too bad. There's no hope left. One more attack to your Life Points and you're finished." Bakura spoke, getting cocky.  
  
Yami glared.  
  
"What's the matter?" Bakura questioned arrogantly, "Perhaps you'd like to forfeit the duel?"  
  
Yami only continued his glare then looked at his hand. "I play two cards face down and end my turn." The flashing cards appeared.  
  
"So, I see you haven't yet realized that nothing can save you now. It's merely a matter of time Pharaoh." Bakura shrugged.  
  
"Wrong." Yami cut him off. "I can assure you that your Evil Ghost of Dark Sanctuary is in for a rude awakening. And once its gone I'll be free to attack you."  
  
"You're no match for the power of my deck Pharaoh!" Bakura promised darkly.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Yami accepted the challenge.  
  
"Time is running out. Look at the Ouija Board." Bakura motioned as the third letter was picked. "A! Two short turns and it's all over! The Ouija Board is displaying three letters."  
  
"I'm aware of that." Yami sneered.  
  
Bakura ignored him and pulled a card from his deck, / That'll do. / "I play Souls of the Forgotten!" The monsters appeared, "And sacrifice it to keep Dark Sanctuary! It's time for you to try and attack me again, if you dare. But remember, one of your monsters is possessed, so be careful. Now make your move!"  
  
Yami suddenly smirked, "I'll do it with pleasure. I have a plan to demolish your evil ghost once and for all."  
  
"It can't be!" Bakura denied.  
  
"It is." Yami promised, "And once your ghost is gone, I won't have to worry about my monsters being possessed. Say goodbye to your ghost!" Yami drew a card.  
  
"My invisible ghost is possessing a monster now." Bakura picked the Dark Magician Girl. "So, why don't you figure out where it is and then destroy it?"  
  
"I don't have to figure out where your Dark Ghost is. I have a card in my deck that can find it for me. And now, behold! The trap card Collected Power!" The trap flipped up. "It forces certain magic cards to focus their effect on Kuriboh." Yami pointed to the fuzz ball. He looked at the tomb robber and smirked. "So who's in control now? I knew that your evil ghost lived within Dark Sanctuary, therefore I knew I had to play my trap card Collected Powers. Because it would force your evil ghost out of its hiding place and into Kuriboh!"  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Bakura glared.  
  
"Simple." Yami held up a card, "I'll use this. A magic card called Exile of the Wicked, which will automatically destroy my Kuriboh." Yami chuckled, "So, Exile of the Wicked, wipe out my Kuriboh and his dark ghost!" Both monsters disappeared, "And now, Evil Spirit of Dark Sanctuary, be gone!"  
  
Bakura growled dangerously then smirked, "You may have defeated my ghost but my Ouija Board will still destroy you in only two turns when it completes its message."  
  
"Don't count on it." Yami continued to smirk, "This duel isn't over and it's still my move." Yami said, shocking Bakura.  
  
Malik was vaguely watching the duel. His mind on other matters.  
  
// Well? Are you going to prove yourself? Show me you feel nothing toward that simple mortal! Or are you afraid? //  
  
Malik seethed angrily as he shook his head, seeing the opportunity from the duel. / It's time for a little chat. / He tapped into the Rod. /// Just in case you hadn't noticed, you've lost control of this duel. /// He spoke to Bakura.  
  
// Just what do you mean? // Bakura snapped.  
  
/// Your opponent just crushed your strategy by vanquishing your ghost. ///  
  
// Go away. I don't need help. //  
  
/// Don't be a fool. ///  
  
// I said go! // Bakura growled.  
  
/// You seem to forget that we have an agreement, so if your still interested in those Millennium Items you'll listen to me! Remember you fool, if you lose this duel you'll be removed from the finals, making you incapable of winning me the Egyptian God Cards! ///  
  
// I won't lose Malik. // Everything seemed to be riding on this one duel for both players, and Bakura knew that if he were to lose he'd not only be removed from the finals, but removed from Ryou's life.  
  
/// I'm afraid that's hard for me to believe based on the way you've been dueling so far. ///  
  
// Then watch me. // Bakura dared, / I have to win this. If not for the Millennium Items than for Ryou. I will not be ripped from him again! /  
  
Malik glared, /// Win this, or no deal. ///  
  
"Alright." Yami announced, "Now it's time I bring a monster back from the grave. I play Monster Reborn!" The magic card flipped up. "I'll bring back a monster from your Graveyard! Dark Necrofear return!"  
  
Gasping in surprise, for he had never even thought about Yami's Monster Reborn card, Bakura felt something within him break at having to face his beloved creature. For a moment in time it didn't even matter to him that Dark Sanctuary was no longer useful.  
  
Yami continued, "So say goodbye to your Dark Sanctuary. Since destroying Dark Necrofear released it, I knew bringing it back would defeat it." Yami stated proudly.  
  
Bakura trembled in quiet rage, "No!"  
  
"And now that Dark Sanctuary is gone, I'm afraid you are no longer permitted to have more than five magic cards in play at one time." Yami was smirking with such confidence that Bakura would have done anything to wipe that look from his face.  
  
The tomb robber winced.  
  
"This may foil some of your plans. And now I'll attack your Life Points directly with Dark Necrofear!" Dark Necrofear had no problem with attack her original master and a beam of light shot from its wide eyes hitting Bakura dead on. "Alright," Yami was still talking, "This duel's almost done," The king watched Bakura's Life Points drop to 1200. "Since you've lost more than half of your Life Points."  
  
Bakura clenched his fist, "Now I add the fourth letter to the Ouija Board! The letter 'T'!"  
  
Yami looked at the message. "D, E, A, T. Your word is. . .DEATH. It's too bad you'll never play the last letter. Look at your duel disk. You have five magic cards in place." Bakura looked at his duel disk knowing that all the slots full. "And you have no room for any others. So if you want to play the last letter of your message, you must discard your Dark Door magic card and its effect on my monsters, allowing me to attack more than once in a turn. And with no monsters to protect you and only 1200 Life Points, my three monsters would wipe you out in one turn. The decision is yours." The pharaoh offered.  
  
Bakura's eyebrow twitched, "This can't be true!" / I can't lose! He'll use the Puzzle to banish me again! He doesn't know how much it hurts! I have to think of something. . .wait! /  
  
"Stick a fork in that guy, 'cause he's done!" Tristan grinned.  
  
"Be glad to." Joey agreed.  
  
"Hmm." Kaiba uncrossed his arms.  
  
"What Seto?" Mokuba wondered.  
  
"It's not over." He smirked, "I think Ryou has something else planned for Yugi."  
  
Malik narrowed his eyes. / What's that fool doing? / He tapped his power. /// Need I point out that you're trapped? ///  
  
// I know. //  
  
/// So, shall I control your mind and take over? ///  
  
// Never! // Bakura growled fiercely, as if having his mind taken over frightened him, // I plan to overpower this pathetic duelist on my own Malik! //  
  
"Now prepare yourself Pharaoh!" Bakura pulled a card, "It's my move and this duel is far from over." He looked at the card, not being able to believe his luck. Laughing with hidden relief, Bakura looked at Yami. "I've done it Pharaoh. The time has arrived for me to regain my control. With this card!"  
  
"Oh no!" Yami's eyes widened.  
  
"It's all over Pharaoh!" Bakura promised, "The card I hold in my hand is my key to annihilating you!"  
  
"What card have you drawn?"  
  
"Something that will help me take all that you have!" Bakura grinned. "It's all over Pharaoh, the card I've drawn will destroy you."  
  
"Enough talk! Make your move!" Yami demanded.  
  
"It's time for you to lose it all! You may have destroyed my Dark Sanctuary and stopped it's magic, but that was only temporary." Bakura confessed, and Yami looked unsure. "A magic that powerful does not fade so easily." He played the card, "So I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist." The 200/1300 monster appeared.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, "What's your plan, tell me!"  
  
Bakura laughed, "By sacrificing one card in my hand I can use Jowgen the Spiritualist to destroy all specially summoned monsters on the field."  
  
"No way!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Way." Mai interrupted, "Since Yugi summoned Dark Necrofear with a magic card, Ryou can destroy it."  
  
"But won't that release the dark magic thing with all the eyeballs like last time?" Tea questioned, gasping when Mai nodded.  
  
Bakura picked a card from his hand, "So I sacrifice this card." He chuckled, "To activate Jowgen to do my dirty work for me. Destroy Dark Necrofear!" Jowgen easily destroyed the monster.  
  
"You sent Dark Necrofear back to the card Graveyard!" Yami growled, "That means one thing!" He realized.  
  
"Yes! Dark Sanctuary is returning and covering the field once again in its powerful magic. This will allow me to play the fifth and final letter of the Ouija Board, spelling out its complete message, a message that will end this duel in your defeat Pharaoh! It all happens in one more turn so prepare to say goodbye to the Battle City Finals and so much more!" He cackled, but was interrupted by the stirrings of the Pharaoh's friends.  
  
He snorted at the peanut gallery, ignoring the comments made. "I'd suggest giving up now Pharaoh. Nothing you do can stop me from completing the Ouija Board. I shall reveal the last letter next turn and you will automatically lose everything! And since I must sacrifice a monster two maintain Dark Sanctuary, farewell Jowgen." The monster disappeared as Bakura placed a card down. "I'll set a card face down, and end my turn." A glint entered Bakura's eyes, "And remember, my ghost is back to possess one of your monsters."  
  
"I'm well aware." Yami growled.  
  
"But which one will I choose?" Bakura taunted. "You'll just have to guess, eh Pharaoh?" Bakura sneered, "But attacking me with a possessed monster could cost you your Life Points, so choose wisely."  
  
"Fine!" Yami spat angrily, "I have no intention of losing. I out smarted your spirit once before and I plan to do it again! The first thing I need to do is figure out which one of my three monsters your evil spirit possessed."  
  
"That won't help you. Thanks to my face down card, Dark Spirit of the Silent. So no matter which monster you choose to attack with, my Dark Spirit of the Silent with shift that attack to the monster that is possessed, which will than cause you to lose a large number of your remaining Life Points." Bakura smirked confidentially.  
  
Yami looked at his cards.  
  
"It's your last turn Pharaoh, just one more turn and I shall win. You're done! Once and for all!" Bakura glared over at Yugi's friends as they cheered him on again. "Can't you see? I have already defeated you. Just make your move so I can end this duel, Pharaoh." He growled darkly.  
  
Yami bit his lip, and with a strike of cold dread Bakura suddenly knew what he was deciding on. Yami looked up - still slightly unsure. "Prepare to experience a power like no other!" He yelled, becoming completely sure as he drew the card.  
  
A flash of lighting blinded Bakura, but he could not look away from the awesome power.  
  
"I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnate Warrior, and Big Shield Gardna to summon the almighty Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris!" The dragon appeared, wrapping its gigantic body around the entire blimp and it stared straight at the tomb robber, growling.  
  
Bakura was startled, scared. No one could defeat a God Card! "His Egyptian God Card!" He suddenly realized that he could not win. / That is the one Malik desires, but how can I defeat this all-powerful beast? I was so close! / "Pharaoh, your Egyptian God card is powerful, but it does not guarantee your victory! I've come much too far to lose now!"  
  
"I'm afraid it's over!" Yami declared.  
  
Bakura growled, feeling a sense that was beginning to grow annoyingly familiar within his mind.  
  
/// I knew this was going to happen. /// Malik appeared. /// In order for you to defeat that creature you'll need me. ///  
  
// Go on. // Bakura prompted, knowing he knew nothing about this monster.  
  
Malik smirked, /// The number of cards in his hand determines how many Attack Points Osiris has. Listen carefully, he now holds three cards, that gives the all-powerful Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris 3000 Attack Points. And you only have 1200 Life Points remaining, which means that as soon as Osiris launches at attack, you're finished! ///  
  
"Never!" Bakura growled out loud, "The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary is still wandering the field Pharaoh, and now my evil ghost, it's time to attack!" The ghost flew toward Osiris, "Possess Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris!" There seemed to be a barrier surrounding the Egyptian God and the evil ghost suddenly disappeared, much to Bakura's chagrin and horror. "What happened? My dark ghost had no affect!"  
  
/// Listen, /// Malik returned, annoyed at having been cut off, /// You have much to learn about the power of an Egyptian God Card. ///  
  
Bakura ignored him, / This can't be! Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris is much too powerful! / Bakura looked at his trembling hands, / I don't have any more cards in my hand, nor do I have any monsters on the field to protect me. Dark Sanctuary was my only hope but Osiris has rendered it useless. What can I do against the overwhelming power of an Egyptian God Card? All I have is my face down Trap Card and it's of no use to me. / "I can't lose! There's too much at stake for me! I must win!" Bakura growled.  
  
"You won't win!" Yami shouted, "This duel is over! Prepare to lose!"  
  
"This can't be!" Bakura denied.  
  
/// It's not over yet you fool. /// Malik had once again returned, but Bakura was beginning to wonder if he'd ever even left. /// I have a plan for us. ///  
  
// What?! // Bakura asked in desperation.  
  
"Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris attack his Life Points with-" The pharaoh suddenly gasped, stopping. Everyone turned to see that 'Malik' had entered the arena, carrying with him the Millennium Rod. "Malik?" Yami questioned in confusion, "What does he want?"  
  
'Malik' stopped walking and looked up at the playing field.  
  
Bakura suddenly blinked as he stared at Osiris. / Why didn't he attack me? /  
  
"Perhaps you want to wait before you attack with Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris." 'Malik' began.  
  
"What do you want Malik?" Yami demanded, anxious to end the duel. "What is it?"  
  
"Listen carefully," The phony Malik continued. "Ryou is now under the control of the Millennium Rod." He held up the item, "And he will only do what I command him to do."  
  
"What? How can that be?" Yami turned his body fully toward the imposter. "I thought the spirit of the Millennium Ring was in control of Ryou!"  
  
"True, but now I am in control of both Ryou and the spirit. And now I shall prove it by freeing your friend's mind!" The fake flashed the Rod.  
  
Yami quickly looked over his shoulder at Bakura. "What?"  
  
// Just what do you think you're doing Malik? // Bakura demanded calmly, though inside he felt like he was going to panic. He didn't like the idea of pulling Ryou into this.  
  
/// The only way to win this duel is for you to release the mind of the boy you control. ///  
  
// Why should I? // Bakura glared at him for even considering it. If Malik wanted to sacrifice Ryou and thought Bakura would go along with it, then the Egyptian was sorely mistaken.  
  
/// Your opponent won't destroy his friend. /// Malik reasoned.  
  
// Fine. // Bakura looked at Yami as he roughly forced Ryou out of his soul room.  
  
Ryou's eyes went wide in pain as he ignored the large beast in front of him. He grabbed his arm and collapsed to his knees, panting softly. "My arm. . ." /// Bakura. . .what did you do? /// "It hurts." He winced.  
  
"Ryou!" Yami called out to him.  
  
Ryou looked up at the sound of his friend and through his blurring vision he could make out the familiar figure. "Yami. . .Yugi help me! I. . .I don't know where I am!" /// Bakura! Answer me, please? /// "What am I doing here in this duel?" He muttered, looking down at his arm, "What happened to my arm?" He seemed dazed.  
  
// I stabbed you. Remember? //  
  
Relief washed over Ryou as he could feel Bakura's presence and hear his voice. /// B-Bakura? Yes, now I remember. ///  
  
"It is him." Yami realized.  
  
"He's in pain." The Malik imposter began again, "Without the spirit of the Ring he is weak. Therefore you may wish to reconsider your attack. The devastation caused by Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris could make your friend's condition even worse." He pointed out.  
  
"What?" Yami glanced away from Ryou and back to 'Malik'.  
  
"Would you risk the health of your friend?" The Egyptian asked darkly.  
  
"Only a coward would do something like this to win a duel!" Yami shot back.  
  
Malik grinned, / Well done Rishid, he'll never attack his defenseless friend now. / He thought as he watched his brother walk away. /// And you can shut up! If I actually liked the pathetic brat, would I really risk sacrificing him to a God? ///  
  
// You know what they say. . .we hurt the ones we love the most. // The voice replied.  
  
Meanwhile Ryou closed his eyes from the pain. /// Bakura? I'm going to die, aren't I? /// His inner voice was calm and this frightened the spirit badly.  
  
// You aren't going to die! The pharaoh will never sacrifice you! // The tomb robber appeared before Ryou. // He'd never hurt one of his friends, and I'd never let you get injured. . . // His eyes trailed to the bloodied bandage wrapped around Ryou's arm. // Again! //  
  
Ryou only smiled softly, /// I thought you said that I have no friends. ///  
  
Bakura blinked, then turned away with an annoyed huff. // Yeah well. . .no matter what you'll always have me. // He muttered and Ryou smiled again.  
  
However he sobered quickly as a stabbing pain in his arm woke him. /// Was this the plan you had for my destiny? /// He whimpered lightly and clutched his arm. He was surprised to feel the ghostly traces of a hand on the side of his face. He looked up - directly into Bakura's eyes.  
  
// It was Malik's idea. // Bakura said softly.  
  
/// Malik? /// Ryou seemed confused for a moment, then seemed to remember. /// I actually liked him. /// He stared at the floor in shame.  
  
// I know. // Bakura nodded.  
  
Ryou hissed suddenly and his vision grew even hazier. /// Hold me Bakura? Please? I-I know it's weak but. . . /// Ryou began but was cut off as he felt the light arms around him, holding him tightly. He smiled before fading back to the reality he'd grown to hate. /// Thank you. . . ///  
  
Ryou looked over in Yami's direction. "I don't feel very well Yugi." Ryou's soft voice caught Yami's attention and he could feel how frightened and hurt the boy was.  
  
"Ryou!" Yami called and rushed toward him. Before he could get far though, Rolan stopped him.  
  
"Stop right there!" The judge declared, "You are not allowed to have contact with your opponent during a duel! Take one more step and you'll be disqualified!" He warned.  
  
Yami growled in frustration, as the others grew angry.  
  
"Stop the duel right now!" Tea demanded.  
  
"Ryou needs to see a doctor! We've got to get him to a hospital now!" Tristan agreed.  
  
/ It's the perfect plan. / Malik smirked, / With Ryou in need of medical attention Yami will lose the duel and his Egyptian God Card will be mine! /  
  
// They really do care about you. // Bakura realized, looking down at the light within his arms.  
  
/// So do you. /// Ryou murmured weakly.  
  
// Cry out or something! // Bakura urged, // You need help! I don't care who wins this duel. . .I can always win the Puzzle another time! //  
  
"If you don't continue to duel, you will forfeit the match." Rolan confirmed.  
  
Yami growled, but looked toward Ryou at the sound of his name. "Yami! Yugi! Help!" Ryou suddenly cried out.  
  
"Yugi," Kaiba spoke up, "I'll make this decision very easy for you. Finish him off!"  
  
"I offer you a second warning." Rolan began again when Yami didn't move. "Make your move or lose your spot in the finals, now!" He was interrupted as Joey climbed onto the field.  
  
"Chill out buddy!" Joey growled, "Can't you see the poor guy is injured? Come on! What kinda show you guys runnin' here?"  
  
"Get down or you will be disqualified from the finals as well." Rolan threatened.  
  
Joey glared, "What? Are you kidding me? If I come down there he's not the only one who's gonna need medical attention-" The blonde suddenly disappeared as he was pulled away by Tristan and Duke.  
  
"Continue the duel now." Rolan stated.  
  
"Yugi, do it!" Kaiba growled.  
  
Bakura realized that Yami wouldn't attack his host. // We're about to win this duel. // He smirked, sensing Malik's presence again, though he couldn't quell the panicked sensation in his chest every time he looked at Ryou. He'd never seen the human so pale before. . . // The pharaoh would never attack his friend Ryou. // He assured himself, / They really are his friends. . . /  
  
/// Unless he doesn't want to lose the finals. /// Malik pointed out, making that panicked sensation explode within Bakura's form. /// After all, what's one pathetic life compared to the entire world? ///  
  
The tomb robber glared at the Egyptian then looked down at Ryou again, his Ryou. / He may be only one life, but he's _my_ entire world! /  
  
"Please. . ." Ryou muttered out loud, his voice weak and growing weaker. "Someone help me. . .Bakura. . .I don't feel well at all. I must lie down and get some rest. Please!" Ryou sniffled as the pain became too much. "Bakura." He whispered, the sound making Bakura's heart clench.  
  
Malik grinned in triumph but stopped when he noticed Bakura's own smirk.  
  
// Malik, I must step in. // Bakura knew what he had to do and he quickly changed places with Ryou, but this time he didn't lock the boy away. // I still need Ryou and can't risk his health. He holds the Millennium Ring and my spirit. // The Ring flashed brightly, blinding Malik and pushing him out of the tomb robber's mind. // I must protect him for the moment. // He stood up, in control of Ryou's body once again.  
  
"What?" Yami noticed the change immediately.  
  
"I'm back Pharaoh!" Bakura laughed with a hint of relief, and that panicking sensation was finally gone.  
  
"It's you!" Yami declared, bewildered.  
  
"That's right." Bakura grinned, "I'm back in control of your friend Ryou. I still need him."  
  
"What?" The pharaoh was confused.  
  
Bakura ignored him, "So if you plan on using your Egyptian God Card, Pharaoh, then why don't you use it on me right now! Come on Yami!" Bakura held out his arms, inviting the attack.  
  
/// No! Bakura please! /// Ryou begged, /// You'll be destroyed! You were ripped from me once; I don't want to lose you again! ///  
  
Bakura sent a confident smirk to his other. // Like before, I will return to you. Take care young one. //  
  
"Alright!" Yami declared, realizing that the tomb robber was trying to save his host, "It's time! Now go Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris! Attack!" With that command Osiris attacked, a light once again blinded Bakura, but he would not look away.  
  
/ The pharaoh has won this duel, but I'll be back to take what's mine. / Bakura vowed, glancing at Ryou, / All of it. / With that the fiend laughed as Osiris' attack hit him, "Soon I shall control the world's greatest power!" The Millennium Ring glowed brightly as Osiris disappeared and Ryou's Life Points turned to zero.  
  
After a moment of confusion, Rolan announced, "The winner is, Duelist number three! Yugi Motou!"  
  
"Ryou!" Yami, now able to move, ran to his friend. He fell beside Ryou and gently pulled the boy into a sitting position and held him protectively. "Are you alright?" He asked, checking over the lifeless body.  
  
"Yami?" Ryou whispered, "Hey. Where am I?" He collapsed against Yami's chest, exhausted. He could no longer feel Bakura's presence and he clenched his fist around a part of Yami's shirt. "He's gone." He whimpered.  
  
"You're with your friend's now, Ryou." Yami promised, hugging him softly and gently running his fingers through Ryou's hair. "He protected you." Yami whispered.  
  
Malik couldn't help but feel jealous.  
  
// I thought you didn't care. He's just a pathetic human after all; who needs one of those? //  
  
/// Shut up! Don't be stupid, he's just a pretty face. There's just something about him. . . /// Malik mumbled unhappily.  
  
// You just wanna get into his pants. When you do, can I play with him a little too? //  
  
A protective urge surged through the Egyptian boy and Malik hissed inwardly, /// Never! ///  
  
// Hmph. Pathetic mortals. That old tomb robber and I have something in common. //  
  
/// Do you ever shut up? ///  
  
// You don't like my voic- //  
  
Malik growled, cutting off his other as Joey lifted Ryou onto Tristan's back. "I hope he's alright." 'Namu' said, following them, but he hesitated as a realization overcame him.  
  
// What is it mortal? What's wrong now? // The voice sounded annoyed at being cut off - and it was.  
  
/// I-I just realized something about what I just said. /// Malik whispered breathlessly.  
  
// What? That you hope that pretty boy is all right? What's there to realize? You aren't really into necrophilia are you? //  
  
Malik swallowed hard, /// I-I just realized. . .I meant it. ///  
  
The End  
  
Or is it?  
  
- - -  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yeah, yeah, Yami Bakura's character is. . .um. . .well, not Yami Bakura. You know what I mean! I feel he changed to quickly (not that he actually changed, he only shows his 'soft' side to Ryou after all and in 'Fool You Once' he was in front of Malik.) but I went through it three or four times and couldn't change it.  
  
Do you like Marik's character? (Yami Malik for anyone picky enough.) I know he's supposed to be a complete psycho, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like to have fun! And seriously, if you were a spirit trapped inside of the head of a really hot teenager who had a thing for an equally hot guy, wouldn't YOU tease him a little?  
  
Again, this doesn't happen in the Manga or the Japanese version (if it was, I'd have it by now just for the pretty pictures of Bakura and Ryou ^_^). This is what I'd rather have happened.  
  
Yes, Malik's mean. It's his time of the month.  
  
Marik's out of character because I made him out of character.  
  
And that, as they say, is that. 


End file.
